Main Page
The_IS_Academy.jpg|IS Academy |link=IS Academy|linktext=The main setting of our adventure Personal_IS_Units.png|Characters|link=Characters|linktext=Meet the cast Chifuyu_the_White_Knight.jpg|Infinite Stratos (IS)|link=Infinite Stratos (IS)|linktext=Learn about the world's strongest weapon IS (Infinite Stratos) (IS〈インフィニット・ストラトス〉, IS (Infinitto Sutoratosu)?) is a Japanese Light novel series by Izuru Yumizuru with illustrations provided by Okiura (Volume 1 - 7) and CHOCO (since Volume 8). As of August 2013, 8 volumes have been released, The first 7 were published by Media Factory under their MF Bunko J label. Since Volume 8th, the series is published by Overlap under their Overlap Bunko label A Manga adaptation by Kenji Akahoshi started serialization in the Monthly Comic Alive from May 27, 2010 to July 27, 2012. The second Manga adaption is currently running on Monthly Sunday Gene-X magazine of Shogakukan, illustrated by Yuuki Homura. An Anime adaptation began broadcasting in Japan from January 7 to March 31, 2011. The second season was aired from October 3 to December 9, 2013. Two OVA had been released in December 21, 2011 and October 31, 2013 respectively. The third OVA is scheduled to be released in 2014. Cecilia Alcott Cecilia Alcott (セシリア オルコット, Seshiria Orukotto) is a 1st year student at the IS Academy in Class One and the IS Representative Candidate of the United Kingdom. She is the 2nd heroine to be introduced to the Infinite Stratos series. Appearance She takes the appearance of a teenage British girl who has blue eyes, long blonde hair, and wears a blue headband. Her IS Academy uniform is slightly modified with a long skirt with black frills at the end of the skirt and sleeves. For her IS Practice and battles, she wears the blue version of their training uniform. HerIS in the closed form takes the form of ear accessories. She has a very good figure that Ichika has compare to those of a model, she admit she worked as one before. Infinite Stratos (IS) & Abilities Cecilia's knowledge of IS is suggested to be high, as she was able to score high on an aptitude test at a very young age, thus earning the government's attention and giving her a personal IS, the Blue Tears. As an A-Rank pilot, her skills are top-notch, being able to handle opponents by overwhelming them and avoiding attacks that can knock others down, although her overconfidence can at times undermine her skills and can make her susceptible to certain attack styles that can be avoidable. In Volume 5, she consider herself the weakest among the girls as well as Ichika since she's the only who should've lost to Ichika (only winning by a technically). Also due to the nature of her unit, she does not know much on group formations and strategies. Later in the light novel, she learned to bend her laser beams at certain angles to give her an edge. External links Unofficial *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=11769 Infinite Stratos] (anime) at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia Official *Official light novel website (Japanese) *Official anime website (Japanese) *Official anime twitter account (Japanese) The current status is as follows: *'Light Novels' - Volume 8 Finished. *'Anime' - Season 2 ended. OVA is announced in 2014. #Volume 9 will be released on April 25, 2014. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse